This Isn't a Fairy Tale
by somerdaye
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't always work out how you plan. Kyouya/Tamaki/Haruhi drabble-ish.


**notes; **Spoilers for the manga, up to chapter 83. Implied Tamaki/Kyouya, so if you don't like, don't read.

**xx**

**Fairy tales are loved by the child not because the imagery he finds in them conforms to what goes on within him, but because—despite all the angry, anxious thoughts in his mind to which the fairy tale gives body and specific content—these stories always result in a happy outcome, which the child cannot imagine on his own.**

**-Bruno Bettelheim**

**xx  
**

But this isn't a fairy tale.

Sometimes, the prince and princess don't live happily ever after in a magical kingdom filled with roses.

Of course, he knows how plausible that ending was at one point in his story. The thing is, though, that stories always start off with the ending in mind, working towards it the whole time.

Life isn't like that.

* * *

_"I'm going to marry a pretty girl one day, maman! She'll be funny and smart and have brown eyes because brown eyes remind me of choclate and chocolate is delicious! Ah, I can see it now - and I just know you'll love her!"_

_"Heh, is that so, Tamaki? That's a very romantic goal."_

_"It'll happen, I promise!"_

_

* * *

_

But this isn't a fairy tale. This isn't a bedtime story.

Sometimes, the prince is wrong about the princess. Sometimes he doesn't realise she needs saving until it's too late.

Of course, he's well aware that his princess was never really in need of saving. He never could stop himself from acting the hero, constantly convincing himself his damsel was in absolute distress.

She really didn't need him.

* * *

_"I've decided to go to Japan. But don't worry, maman, I'll take care of myself. Make sure you do, too."_

_"Tamaki...René..."_

_"Oh, and one more thing. I'm going to keep my promise. I swear I'll marry a pretty girl with brown eyes that you'll simply love. And I swear you'll get a chance to meet her. I love you, maman."_

_

* * *

_

But this isn't a fairy tale. This isn't a bedtime story. This isn't a dream that became a reality.

Sometimes, promises need to be broken, whether the prince intends for it to happen or not. Sometimes they simply can't be kept.

Of course, he tried his best at the club, looking for the prettiest, the smartest, out of the horde of girls that arrived each day. Gazing into their eyes, searching for that chocolate color he was hoping for.

He never did find it.

* * *

_"Biologically, yeah. But I don't think it matters what gender a person is. You should judge someone for who they are, not what they are, you know?"_

_

* * *

_

But this isn't a fairy tale. This isn't a bedtime story. This isn't a dream that became a reality. This isn't a movie with an upbeat closing song.

Sometimes, no matter how hard the prince tries, the princess just doesn't want him. Sometimes he doesn't even realise he wants her.

Of course, everyone around him did their best to make him notice, but the fact of the matter is that his skull was just too damn thick. Plus, it's not like he was completely focused.

His attention was elsewhere.

* * *

_"You really are alike, you know."_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"My best friend. You act a lot like him."_

_

* * *

_

But this isn't a fairy tale.

There's a prince, and a princess, and a kingdom (well, school) filled with roses, but the ending isn't what's planned.

Because he was looking for somebody pretty and smart and kind that had eyes like melted French chocolate. Someone his mother would love.

Of course, with his luck, it somewhat backfired.

* * *

_"It's sure to be a very heartwarming reunion. You know how I feel about scenes like those."_

_

* * *

_

There's a prince, on the rooftop of a busy airport. There's a princess, holding his hand with a warm smile and _meltedchocolate_ eyes.

If he'd stuck with his role, he would have kissed her. She would have confessed her love. They would have rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after.

But of course, he always had to do things his own way.

* * *

_"I'm going to America."_

_

* * *

_

So there's a King, and a Queen (but don't let her hear you call her that), and a kingdom (well, clubroom) filled with roses, and the ending hasn't been sketched out quite yet.

A glint of light on a glass surface, a small smile, a sigh of exasperation that isn't quite authentic.

_"Really, Tamaki, you're absolutely hopeless_."

A hint of a grin playing around lips, a flick of blonde hair, hurt puppy eyes that aren't quite authentic.

_"That's why I keep you around, mommy~"_

_"Now, remind me again - why do I keep _you_ around?"_

_

* * *

_

Because the princess is in America, and the prince might have followed her once upon a time.

But he needed to stop believing in silly tales sooner or later.

* * *

_"I didn't exactly keep my promise, maman."_

_"Oh? Is she pretty?"_

_"I'd be in trouble no matter how I answer that question."_

_"Smart?"_

_"Unbelievably so."_

_"Brown eyes?"_

_"Not quite the color I was originally searching for, but, yes."_

_"Will I love her?"_

_"Maman, I believe you already do."_

_

* * *

_

_"I love you,"_ the prince - sorry, King - says in a casual way, like it's no big deal and his Queen should know already.

At this point in the story, the Queen should return the sentiments, and possibly follow up with a chaste - but meaningful - kiss.

Of course, he's already stretched the fairy tale conventions thin, so it doesn't surprise him when she simply scoffs and hits him lightly over the head with her ever-present notebook.

_"Idiot," _she says, and that's a love confession all on its own.

* * *

Sometimes, it isn't like in the movies.

Sometimes the King is an idiot and the princess is hopelessly oblivious and the Queen calculates profits and the kingdom is simply an abandoned music room that holds their best memories.

Sometimes, it just works out differently.

But that's perfectly fine by him.


End file.
